A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) a fiber or fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
It is well known that micro-bending of an optical fiber within a cable will negatively affect optical performance. Shrinkage of the outer jacket of a fiber optic cable can cause axial stress to be applied to the optical fiber, which causes micro-bending of the optical fiber. One cause of jacket shrinkage is thermal contraction caused by decreases in temperature. For example, fiber optic cables are typically manufactured using an extrusion process. After a given cable has been extruded, the cable is passed through a cooling bath. As the cable cools, the jacket can contract more than the internal optical fiber or fibers causing micro-bending of the fiber or fibers.